Episodes
Episodes of Off Book typically run for about an hour. At the start of every episode, hosts Jessica McKenna and Zach Reino introduce the podcast, the musicians (typically Scott Passarella on the keyboard and, as of episode 46 onwards, Dana Wickens on the drums), the other people in the studio, and the guest(s). After a brief conversation with the guest(s), Scott Passarella cues them into a song and the musical begins. The episode has an intermission break halfway through, for ad-reads. Just before breaking for ads, one of the performers gives the musical its official title. At the musical's conclusion, Jessica, Zach, and the guest(s) sing a standalone closing song. On live episodes, the episode ends with theatre talkback in which Jessica, Zach, and guest(s) act as various cast and crew members for the musical they just improvised, answering the live audience's questions about the performance, and perform a song that was "cut" from the musical. Many of the older episodes (with the exception of Shrugging Destiny and Sham Wowowow) are only available on Stitcher Premium. Episodes # Sheugging Destiny (with Paul F. Tompkins) # Sham WowowowSham Wowowow (with Mary Holland) # Pillaging for Your Dreams (with The Isaacs) # Curses(with Travis Tritt) # Leaving Your Heart on the Field (with Betsy Sodaro) # Wolf/Tuck: LIVE! (with D'Arcy Carden & Paul Scheer) # Run to You Bride (with The Isaacs) # Everything Is Nature (with Mike Still) # All of Our Business (with Erin Whitehead) # Always Sad Always Happy (with Will Hines) # Shift Your North: LIVE! (with Griffin Newman & Michael Cruz Kayne) # Electric Daisy Jamboree (with Matt Besser) # Attorney at Love (with Nicole Parker) # Straight to Bradway (with Rory O'Malley) # Arms Race (with Mo Collins) # Front Page Boos (with Lennon Parham) # 2024: LIVE! (with Carl Tart & Madeline Walter) # Touched by a Gabriel (with Ashley Ward) # Turkey Run (with Colton Dunn) # When You're Here, You're a Machine (with Corrine Fisher & Krystyna Hutchins) # Murder on the Picturesque Express (with Scott Aukerman) # Mother Take the Wheel (with Mary Elizabeth Ellis) # O Little Town of Doggywood (with Paul F. Tompkins & Nicole Parker) # Don't Ghost This Date (with Jon Cozart) # Pump the Stakes (with Jon Gabrus) # X-Moms: Days of Mother's Moms (with Zeke Nicholson) # Make Space for Family (with Tawny Newsome) # All's Wellford That Ends Willy (with Matt Gourley) # Reborn in the Fire: LIVE! (with Rachel Bloom) # Love, Actually Is Really Complicated (with Eliza Skinner) # Russian into Love: LIVE! (with John Michael Higgins & Arden Myrin) # Picket Line Pals (with the Doughboys: Mike Mitchell & Nick Wiger) # Odycheese (with Griffin Newman) # Zigging Through Time (with Ross Bryant) # Bring Your Dad to Work Day and the Place That You Work Is a School (with David Wain) # Shawshank Wedemption (with Demi Adejuyigbe) # Hungry LOST Survivor Games (with Beth Appel) # Monster's Bubble Ball (with John Hartman) # A Balloon in Paris (with Gilli Nissim) # Arctic March Madness (with Allison Rich) # Barely, Indiana (with Hello from the Magic Tavern) # Stranger Sings (with Briga Heelan) # What's In Grocery Store? (with Chris Grace) # Goatbusters (with Carl Tart) # Forecast: Puberty: LIVE! (with Nicole Byer & John Gemberling) # Princess LiveJournals (with Mano Agapion) # The South Will Write Again (with Hillary Anne Matthews) # I Spy My Special Guy: LIVE! ''(with Chris Redd) # ''Boom Boom Here Comes Hollywood (with Eugene Cordero) # Legally Can We "Let It Go"? (with Las Culturistas) # Musical Revolution the Musical (Revolution) # The Final Off Book (with Scott Aukerman, Paul Scheer, Paul F. Tompkins, Nicole Parker, Zeke Nicholson, John Hartman, Erin Whitehead, Eliza Skinner, Tawny Newsome, and Ashley Ward) # Thank God Superstar (with Bryan Safi) # Property Yeti Brothers ''(with Jean Villepique) # ''The Kids Are at Night (with Mary Sohn) # Stop for Doug: LIVE! (with Baron Vaughn) # Ono! Trial Separation (with Kyle Dunnigan) # Behind Sondheim (with Guy Branum) # Men in Black 4 (with Tawny Newsome) # No One Wants to Hear About Your Dreams (with Erin Gibson) # Do Trust the "D" in Destiny (with Sean Clements & Hayes Davenport) # Poetry 1959: LIVE! (with Taran Killam) # Limitless Visionless Vision Quest (with Lauren Adams) # Law & Order: Restaurant Unit (with Scott Aukerman, Paul F. Tompkins, and Lauren Lapkus) # Wild by Cheryl Strayed (with Jackie Johnson) # We Object to Fear: LIVE! # A Meeting With Destiny (with Ross Bryant) # Monster Kids (with Lou Wilson) # The Book of Horses (with Travis McElroy) # The 1st Annual Orlando County Airport Bee (with Alison Becker) # Throwing the Robot Planet for a Loop (with Flula Borg) # A Seastar Is Born: LIVE! (with Jeff Hiller) # The Doctor and the Beast (with D'Arcy Carden) # Actually, Love (with Matt Rogers) # A Cup Of Christmas (with Paul F. Tompkins & Nicole Parker) # New Year's Rave-olution: LIVE! # Bobobo: The Maybe Buffalo: LIVE! (with Mary Holland) # Every Place I Cry (with Ross Bryant & Nick Mandernach) # Guardians of the Hollywood Tower of Terror: LIVE! (with Rachel Bloom) # Candy Crushin' It (with Mark McConville) # Saltwater and Freedom: LIVE! (with Seán Cullen) # What's in a Name? (with Luke Null) # Night at the Natural History Museum (with Janet Varney & Steve Berg) # The Little Mermaid and Bryce Dallas Howard (with Felicia Day & Colton Dunn) # Everything Is Prozactly What I Need (with Andy Daly) # No Art in Berlin (with Rebekka Johnson) # What's in Thrift Store? (with Sasheer Zamata) # Tacoma Valley (with Douglas Widick) # What's Going On In Wisconsin? (with Gary Anthony Williams) # Hang On Collider (with Taylor Ortega) # My Acquaintance (with Paul Scheer) # Off Bell (with Betsy Sodaro & Jon Gabrus) # Jazz Is All About the Love You Don't Play (with Alice Wetterlund) # Oscars? I Barely Know Her! (with Paul F. Tompkins, Matt Gourley, Jeremy Carter & Mark McConville) # Your Future Bride (with Jamie Denbo) # Summer Stock (with Joel Kim Booster) # Air Supply: LIVE! (with Briga Heelan) # Knights of the Wow Table (with Demi Adejuyigbe & Miel Bredouw) # Mirage a Trois (with Lucas Hazlett) # Cats 2 (with Scott Aukerman, Ross Bryant, John Hartman, Jamie Denbo, Betsy Sodaro, Jon Gabrus, Paul F. Tompkins, Mitra Jouhari, Tawny Newsome, Carl Tart, and Nicole Parker) # What's the Tea? (with James Adomian) # Love Island: Normal Edition (with Eliot Glazer) # Wet Fly Story (with Hello from the Magic Tavern) # The Cat 5 and the Bad Boys (with Heather Anne Campbell & Nick Wiger) # Manners Etiquette Adventure (with Mary Hollis Inboden) # High School Musicals: The Musical (with Colleen Ballinger # 7th Eleventh Heaventh:LIVE! (with Chris Redd)) # Lanessa Shredder Professional Sledder (with Lilan Bowden) # Every Place I Cry Returns (with Ross Bryant & Nick Mandernach) # Keeping Pace with Pace (with the Cooties) # Avengers Infinity Monopoly Company War (with Ben Siemon) # A Hot Dog in King What's His Name's Court (with Stephen Foster, Rod Damer, and Chuck Pelletier) Premium Episodes # Pilot (with D'Arcy Carden) # Ding Dong It's Christmas (with Zeke Nicholson & Madeline Walter) Category:Browse